Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-chip sensor hub and mobile devices using the same and multi-sensor management methods therefor.
Description of the Related Art
A mobile device usually has several sensors. For controlling the sensors and collecting and managing the sensor data, there is a sensor hub on the mobile device. Lowering the cost and power consumption of the sensor hub is the key design point.